Recueil : Memories
by Timeye
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et d'histoires-courtes (inférieur ou égal à 500 mots) centrés sur la vie d'Allen et de Mana, de leur rencontre jusqu'à leur départ. PARTIE I:LES ÂMES SOLITAIRES Dernier chapitre sorti: Ch 39: Prière muette (Drabble)
1. Ch 1: Première rencontre (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Man appartienent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**PARTIE I : Les Âmes Solitaires**

* * *

**Première rencontre (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

Red connaissait de visu tous les membres du cirque, et cet homme y était étranger.

« Bonjour petit» l'interpella-t-il en l'approchant « Je suis à la recherche d'un dénommé Cosimov. Saurais-tu où je pourrais trouver sa tente, par hasard ? » acheva-t-il en souriant

Red le fixa, la mine renfrognée.

« Mais où avais-je la tête !... Je suis Mana Walker e- »

« Tout droit. Tente rouge du fond » le coupa Red

« Merci, garçon! »

Mais Red était déjà parti. Mana Walker n'était définitivement pas fiable : la tristesse de ses yeux trahissait l'air jovial qu'il affichait.

* * *

**Thx for the reading ~**

* * *

**NdT : **Après relécture, je me suis rendue compte que le fil de mon histoire n'était pas respecté. Donc ce recueil va se retrouver quelques peu modifié durant les prochains jours.

Merci pour la compréhension

* * *

**Timeye~**


	2. Ch 2: Donner un coup de main (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de -Man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Donner un coup de main (drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Red, pourrais-tu me donner un coup de main, s'il te plaît ? »

« Un coup de main ? » releva dubitativement Red, en s'approchant.

« Oui. J'ai oublié le savon et Allen s'enfuit à la moindre occasion. Dieu sait qu'il déteste se laver» rit Mana.

« Et c'est un coup de main qui va t'aider ? » demanda Red l'air sceptique

« Et bien, ce ne serais pas de refus»

« J'vois pas l'utilité mais bon… » dit-il avant de tapoter l'épaule du clown.

Red s'éloigna en sifflotant, mains dans les poches, laissant Mana hébété l'espace d'un instant.

* * *

**Thanks for the reading and the reviews**

Timeye~


	3. Ch 3: Instant de réconfort (300 mots)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Man appartiennet à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**/!\ PRESENCE D'UN LANGAGE "CHARRETIER" /!\**

* * *

**Instant de réconfort (300 mots)**

_Par Timeye_

« Fiche le camp, sale bête » cria Red

Depuis la matinée, le chien du vieux clown ennuyeux le suivait et ces blessures le lançaient terriblement.

« Hors de ma vue ! Dégage ! Ouste ! Du balai ! » vociféra-t-il en lui jetant une pierre

Red souffla en voyant Allen s'enfuir. Mais la dite bête ramena la pierre et la déposa aux pieds de l'enfant. « Ouaf ! »

« Raaaaah ! Mais pourquoi tu m' fiche pas la paix ? J'n'veux pas te voir ! Tout ça est de ta faute ! TA FAUTE ! » Puis dans un excès de rage, il montra son bras paralysé « Regarde ! Tu vois ces bleus ! C'est c'bât*rd de Cosimov qui m'les a fait ! Et t'sais pourquoi ? Parc'qu'tu m'as déconcentré et qu'j'ai renversé de l'eau sur son costume de scène! »

« Ouaf » Allen baissa le museau.

« Dégage ! J'te déteste ! J'te hais ! Toi ! Mana ! Ce stupide clown t'jours en'train'de sourire, incapable de contrôler son chien ! Cosimov, j'te hais aussi ! Va crever en Enfer ! J'vous hais tous ! Tous ! » L'enfant pleurait de rage.

Allen se rapprocha.

« Dégage ! J'n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! J'n'ai besoin de person- ! »

Red resta interdit : personne n'avait jamais touché son bras aussi tendrement. La langue d'Allen était râpeuse mais chaude. Red remarqua alors des traces de coup sur les flancs du chien.

« Toi aussi on t' bat ? demanda Red en séchant ses larmes.

Pour toute réponse, Allen se lova contre son torse puis lécha son visage.

« Finalement, quelqu'un peut me comprendre dans ce taudis minable… » répliqua Red en caressant le chien.

Tous deux profitèrent de ce court moment de réconfort muet.

* * *

**NdT: (1) **Je tenais à ajouter ce passage car je veux vraiment que l'on voit l'évolution de Red (Allen) avant et après sa rencontre et son adoption avec Mana :)

**(2) **Pardon pour le langage charretier, mais il est - malheureusement- essentiel pour le "réalisme" des choses. Allen est un enfant sans repère, sans modèle et sans éducation, livré à lui-même. Il apprend donc sur le tas, au jour le jour, et prend appui sur les "modèles qu'il a", donc le milieu dans lequel il vit.

**Thx for the reading ~**

* * *

**Timeye~**


	4. Ch 4: Sourire (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Sourire (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Tu n'es pas triste.» déclara Red

« Je le suis.»

« Alors pourquoi souris-tu bêtement devant sa tombe ? »

« Il faut sourire dans la vie… » murmura Mana, las.

Dubitatif, Red fixa Mana. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse : « Allen était un présent de mon frère et l'unique lien nous unissant… » « Mais, il répétait souvent: Souris dans le bonheur, mais souris davantage dans l'adversité pour la surmonter. »

« Tu es donc seul, comme moi ?

« Dans un certain sens, oui. Nous sommes seuls »

_Mana n'était pas si différent de lui._

* * *

**Thx for the reading~**

**NdT: **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette "fanfiction" et en particulier à Neko no Uta pour me laisser ces impressions :3

* * *

**Timeye~**


	5. Ch 5: Quelqu'un tient à moi (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Quelqu'un tient à moi (Drabble)**

Par Timeye

« Lâche-moi, clown stupide ! »

Red se débattait.

« Mais Allen, il faut désinfecter tes blessures~ »

« Primo: je n'suis pas ton chien ! Deuzio : Garde ta bave pour toi ! »

« Alors avec du savon ? »

Red grogna : Mana était devenu fou depuis la mort d'Allen, il l'avait pris en substitut du chien.

« J'n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

« Mais qui te soigneras ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? » maugréa l'enfant

« Car je tiens à toi, Allen ~»

Red se laissa faire. _Quelqu'un tenait à lui._

* * *

**Thx for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction

* * *

**Timeye~**


	6. Ch 6: Mettre sa tête sur ses épaules 1

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Mettre sa tête sur ses épaules 1 (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Tu devrais être plus concentré ! » réprimanda-t-il en terminant de bander la plaie

« Oui, oui… Aïe ! » rechigna l'enfant « Mais avoue qu'c'était drôle ! »

«C'est vrai. Voir Cosimov trébucher sur des balles de jonglages était attrayant » obtempéra Mana en souriant. « Mais tu as de la chance que le dompteur l'ait arrêté. Tu n'aurais pas eu des coupures si superficielles autrement. »

« Ouais, c'est ça… »

« Cosimov n'aurait plus de raison de te battre si tu mettais ta tête sur tes épaules» acheva Mana

« Oui, oui.» grommela l'enfant en s'enfuyant.

* * *

** Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** J'ai finalement décidé de couper le chapitre en deux

* * *

**Timeye~**


	7. Ch 7: Mettre sa tête sur ses épaules 2

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Mettre sa tête sur ses épaules 2 (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Red ? »

« Hum » marmonna-t-il comme réponse.

« Pourquoi marchais-tu si bizarrement aujourd'hui ? » questionna Mana en partageant son repas avec l'enfant

« Bizarre ? »

« Hum hum. Tes épaules étaient remontées et touchaient constamment ta tête... Tu avais l'air constipé» lança Mana, l'air de rien. Puis il ajouta « Un peu comme maintenant, en fait »

Le visage de Red s'empourpra alors et vira au rouge tomate.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile dédoublé d'un idiot Mana !» s'écria-t-il en affaissant ses épaules. Puis il se leva et partit l'air furibond, proférant dans sa barbe.

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** Tiré de faits réels x)

Ah~ Insouciance des enfants...

* * *

**Timeye~**


	8. Ch 8: Peur des insectes (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Kasura Hoshino**

* * *

**Peur des insectes (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Promis ? »

« C'est promis, je ne me moquerais pas. »

« …Bon d'accord. J'ai peur car je ne peux pas voir leur bouche » lâcha brusquement l'enfant

« Leur bouche ? »

« Oui ! » rétorqua-t-il fièrement « Avec les gros animaux, je peux voir leur bouche donc je sais ce qu'ils font. Je n'ai pas peur. Mais un insecte c'est trop petit… Du coup, je ne sais pas s'il est en train de me manger ! » expliqua l'enfant, l'air sérieux, accompagné de grands gestes.

Et Mana éclata de rire sous l'œil désapprobateur de Red.

* * *

**Thanks for the reading ~**

* * *

**NdT: **Je tiens l'explication de mon (adorable et tout mignon) petit frère de 6 ans; et l'histoire se déroule au cirque

* * *

**Timeye ~**


	9. Ch 9: Balle de jonglage (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnage de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Balle de jonglage (Drabble)**

Par Timeye

« Allen? »

« Non ! Red. Quoi ? »

« Aurais-tu un problème au bras ? »

Red se figea « Parazylie partielle à la main, d'après l'doc'. »

« On dit une paralysie » reprit Mana

« Qu'importe. »

Mana réfléchit quelques instants avant de s'exclamer « J'ai ce qui pourrait t'aider ! »

« Tadaaaa ! » lança-t-il fièrement, en revenant avec un objet dans la main.

« Une balle de jonglage ? »

« Il suffit juste de la malaxer. Cela est recommandé par les personnes âgées souffrant de problèmes d'articulations manuelles ! »

Red bouillonna intérieurement.

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: **Merci à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ce recueil :3

* * *

**Timeye~**


	10. Ch 10: Secret (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Secret (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

Il est nu. Nu dans une cage. Son bras gauche est exposé aux yeux de tous.

On se moque, on crie, on s'étonne: l'enfant fascine, l'enfant dégoûte.

Il se sent sale, il se sent laid: il a honte.

« Et voici, notre tout dernier monstre… »

L'enfant voudrait s'enfuir, l'enfant voudrait crier: la peur le tétanise.

« … Red ! Le fils du Diable ! »

On applaudit. Son âme se brise.

_Red. Son nom. Red, le fils du diable._

L'enfant souhaite mourir.

**oOo**

« - s, as-tu déjà participé à une représentation ? » demande Mana

L'enfant sort des songes. « …Non »

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** (1)Hum... Comment vous dire que je n'étais pas de la plus charmante des humeurs lorsque j'ai écrit ce texte ? '^'

(tout ça pour des broutilles de pacotilles sans importance)

(2) Le "Non" de Red est bien sur un mensonge. Pauvre Red... :c

* * *

**Timeye~**


	11. Ch 11: Balle de jonglage 2 (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Balle de jonglage 2 (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Où es-tu ? Manaaaaaaaaaaaa ?!»

« Ou- » répondit Mana.

« Tais-toi et regarde ! »

Red tendit fièrement son bras gauche puis se concentra. L'index et le pouce bougèrent imperceptiblement.

« T'as vu ça ! Ça a bougé ! J'ai bougé mes doigts ! » cria-t-il enthousiaste avec un sourire

« Oui, j'ai vu » mentit Mana en souriant « Je suis fier de toi »

« Ta stupide technique de vieux a marché ! Merc- »

Red écarquilla des yeux en se rendant compte de ses actions.

« M'enfin, t'es pas si inutile qu'ça… »

Puis, il s'enfuit, mortifié.

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** Merci à ceux qui suivent et/ou lisent cette fanfiction. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux :D

* * *

**Timeye~**


	12. Ch 12: Allen (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Allen (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Je n'suis pas Allen ! Mon nom, c'est Red! »

Mana se fâcha gentiment « Red n'est pas convenable. C'est une métonymie très péj-»

« Métoquoi ? » s'exclama Red.

« Métony-»

Red le coupa « M'en fiche C'n'est pas une raison ! »

« Mais Allen te convient mieux, Allen » sourit Mana

« C'est 'l'nom d'un chien ! »

« C'était le nom d'un vieil ami que j'affectionnait tout particulièrement…»

« So what ?»

« Je t'apprécie aussi, **Allen** ~»

Red rougit « …Oh … c'est ok alors…» murmura-t-il en espérant que Mana ne l'avait pas entendu.

* * *

**NdT : ****(1) **La métonymie est une figure de style consistant à qualifier un ensemble par un simple mot/ groupe nominal

ex 1 : Boire un verre (verre désigne l'ensemble "verre+liquide contenu")

ex 2 : Je n'ai plus de batterie (batterie désigne la charge d'énergie permettant à l'appareil de fonctionner)

Dans ce texte, "Red" fait référence au bras déformé d'Allen. Par conséquent, Allen se retrouve réduit à l'état de ce bras difforme :/

**(2) "le nom d'un viel ami" **

Je garde cette phrase volontaiement ambigu :3

Mana fait-il référence au chien ou à un humain ?

* * *

Thx for the reading :3

* * *

**Timeye~**


	13. Ch 13: Chaleur (Drabble)- Partie 1-2

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Chaleur (Drabble) - Partie 1/2**

_Par Timeye _

« Allen ? Que fais-tu sous cette chaleur,? » s'enquit Mana, surpris « Cosimov, ne t'a donné ta journée ? »

« Hmph…Seulement aux artistes. » maugréa Red à l'entente du nom

« Cosimov n'est pas raisonnable de faire travailler un enfant si fragil- ~ »

« Je n'suis pas fragile ! » Les joues de Red s'empourprèrent.

« Viens ! Je te libère » sourit Mana en lui tendant la main

« Et mes corvées? Je n-»

« Blah blah blah » se moqua gentiment Mana « Je dirais à Cosimov que j'avais besoin de toi en ville »

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** Qui a dit que je m'inspirais de l'épisode caniculaire que subit ma région depuis une semaine ? x)

Là où les températures tournent généralement autour de 25°C, elles étaient entre 37-39°C

* * *

**Timeye~**


	14. Ch 14: Chaleur (Drabble)- Partie 2-2

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Chaleur (Drabble) - Partie 2/2 **

_Par Timeye_

« Je suis de retour Allen ~ » s'exclama Mana en sortant de la petite boutique

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Red

« Ceci est ma surprise pour toi !» répondit jovialement Mana en lui tendant le pot. Puis voyant l'air méfiant de l'enfant, il ajouta « Ce n'est pas empoisonné, Allen ~»

Red fixa l'étrange boule rose puis se risqua à goûter. C'était froid, sucré, avec un agréable goût de fraise.

« Alors, cela te plaît-il ? C'est un sorbet.» demanda Mana, voyant son air émerveillé.

« Beaucoup !»

Puis Red murmura en un doux « Merci »

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** Pardon s'il s'agit d'un anachronisme. Normalement non, mais sait-on jamais

* * *

**Timeye~**


	15. Ch 15: Pensées (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

_"Italique": _pensées d'Allen

* * *

**Pensées (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Oh Seigneur ! Mais qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda Mana, choqué

_Avant, jamais il ne se serait laissé toucher..._

« Cosimov n'aime pas avoir tort. » dit-il, d'un ton nonchalant

_...Les adultes avaient toujours tendu la main pour le brutaliser. Celles de Mana l'aidaient._

Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue rouge, meurtrie. « Cela fait-il mal ? »

_Avant, jamais il n'aurait montré une quelconque faiblesse à quiconque..._

« J'ai connu pire. » murmura Red en grimaçant

_...Mais Mana l'avait changé..._

« Viens, Allen… Je vais te mettre un peu de glace. »

_Car Mana ne le blesserait jamais._

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** Ceci n'est pas un chapitre à proprement parlé comme j'avais envie de l'écrire. Il s'agit davantage des pensées de Red pour montrer son évolution.

* * *

**Timeye~**


	16. Ch 16: Un endroit où dormir (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Un endroit où dormir (Drabble)**

Par Timeye

« Je me demandais où était ta tente, Allen ?»

« J'en ai pas» répondit-il avec évidence

« Comment ?! » s'écria-t-il avant de voir son air craintif. « Où dors-tu donc le soir ?»

« Dehors.»

« Même l'hiver ?! » s'enquit-il

« Non. J'dors dans la paille près des animaux. Ça porte chaud. » expliqua l'enfant « Pi, Cosimov s'en fiche »

« Soit ! A partir de maintenant, tu partageras ma tente !» s'exclama Mana devant l'air dubitatif de Red.

« Si j'refuse ? »

« Alors, j'attendrais que tu dormes pour t'y emmener » sourit Mana

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** (1) Vous l'aurez compris, je déteste Cosimov même si il n'est jamais directement apparu dans le manga

(2) Nan -pour ceux qui se le demandent- Mana est réellement capable de le faire

* * *

**Timeye~**


	17. Ch 17: Un endroit où dormir 2 (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Un endroit où dormir 2 (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Allen, vas-tu bouder encore longtemps ? » se moqua gentiment Mana

« Je ne boude pas » rétorqua Red

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas dramatique. C'était même assez mignon »

« Je ne suis pas mignon ! Et je n'veux plus dormir avec toi ! »

« Veux-tu retourner dormir dehors alors ? » rétorqua doucement Mana

Red bougonna « …Non. Bon, d'accord… j'veux bien redormir avec toi »

« Tu vois quand t– »

« … mais sur le sol » termina-t-il fièrement

« Allons Allen, ce n'est pas raisonnable… Et puis, ce n'était qu'un câlin accidentel»

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** Au départ, Mana était censé avoir attaché Red pour éviter qu'il s'enfuit... Seulement, après réflexion et discussion, j'ai jugé que c'était un peu trop... extrême x)

* * *

**Timeye~**


	18. Ch 18: Feuilles Mortes (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Feuilles Mortes (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« … Que fais-tu ? » demanda Mana, surpris

Red était assis sur un tas de feuilles « Bah ça s'voit pas ? Je mange »

« …Des feuilles mortes ?! »

L'enfant acquiesça. « Elles viennent juste de tomber de l'arbre»

« Oh… est-ce bon ? »

« Ç'n'a pas de goût » dit-il en mâchonnant une autre feuille. Mana le regarda, déconcerté

« Pourquoi ne m'accompagnerais-tu pas en ville ? Je comptais y acheter des marrons chauds »

« Ca s'mange ? » s'enquit Red, les yeux pétillants

« Oui, et c'est bien meilleur que des feuilles »

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: (1)** Ma meilleure amie mangeait vraiment des feuilles mortes, petite :3 . Et selon elle, ça n'avait pas de goût x)

Quand j'étais petite, à chaque récréation, je remplissais des sacs entiers de feuilles mortes que j'offrais à ma maman le soir :3 (c'était des grands sacs) Le pire, c'est qu'elle les avait conservé des années xD

Et vous, que faisiez-vous en automne ?

**(2)** Le marron désigne ici une variété de châtaigne: c'est donc comestible.

A l'inverse, il ne faut pas le confondre avec le "Marron d'Inde", de forme différente et qui est toxique

**(3)** Allen et la nourriture, c'étai déjà une grande histoire d'amour entre eux

* * *

**Timeye~**


	19. Ch 19: Promesse (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Kasura Hoshino**

* * *

**Promesse (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Allen, il faut que tu dormes »

« Non » dit-il en le fixant

« Tu sais, je ne vais pas disparaître » sourit Mana

Allen secoua la tête

« Que se passe-t-il Allen ? »

« Cosimov dit des choses méchantes… » commença Allen « Il dit qu'tu finiras par m'abandonner… comme tout le monde. »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Il dit qu'tu le feras quand j'dormirais… » murmura Allen

« Oh, Allen… Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Tu peux dormir maintenant» sourit Mana

« Promet ! »

« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Allen, juré. » promit-t-il solennellement

* * *

**Thank you for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** **(1)** A partir de maintenant, on repasse à un chapitre tous les trois jours.

Seulement, je m'absente du 18-07 au 25-07. Par conséquent, vous n'aurez pas de chapitres durant cette période sauf si le réseau capte. Je répondrais donc aux reviews une fois de retour chez moi (sauf si réseau il y a)

**(2)** Malgré les révélations du chapitre 219, cette fanfiction restera inchangée vu qu'elle porte sur la relation Allen/Mana :3

* * *

**Timeye~**


	20. Ch 20: Grog (Drabble)- Partie 1-3

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je vous dois, à tous, **un grand MERCI !**

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce recueil et ces drabbles, je ne savais pas où cela me mènerait... Je comptais poster de façon irrégulière, un peu au feeling, mais j'ai vite remarqué, mine de rien, que cette fanfiction était lue :3

Donc, j'ai essayé de poster de façon régulière et je suis fière de vous dire que **cette fanfiction à dépasser les 1000 vues**, la semaine dernière :D

Je sais que pour certains, cela peut paraître peu, mais pour moi, c'est énorme :'D

**Je tiens donc à remercier du fond du cœur tous les lecteurs qui ont se sont s'arrêtés sur cette fanfiction (mais ne laisse pas de review)!**

**Arigato Mina ! \\(-'w'-)/**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Grog (Drabble)- Partie 1/2**

_Par Timeye_

L'enfant risquait gros.

« Qu'est-ce qu'j'ferais pas pour toi, vieux clown sénile » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en fouillant dans les réserves.

Mana avait attrapé un mauvais rhume, et sans lui, la vie semblait moins drôle.

« V'là le lait » chuchota-il en mettant une bouteille dans son sac. Il avait déjà trouvé la cannelle, le miel et le citron. « Plus qu'le rhum ! »

Lorsqu'il était tombé malade, Mana lui en avait un, exempt d'alcool. Maintenant, c'était son tour.

« Trouvé ! » s'écria Allen en prenant la bouteille… avant de la lâcher précipitamment.

Devant lui, se tenait Cosimov.

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** **(1)** Me voilà de retour de vacances - depuis samedi dernier en fait.

**(2)** Un Grog, d'origine britannique, est une recette de grand-mère contre les rhumes et les coups de froids, initialement à base de rhum et de lait chaud/eau chaude. On peut rajouter de la cannelle, du miel, du sucre de canne et/ou des gouttes de citrons :3

Personnellement, je fais mes grogs à base de lait chaud, de cannelle en poudre, de gouttes de citrons verts et de bonnes cuillères de miel :3

* * *

**Timeye~**


	21. Ch 21: Grog (Drabble)- Partie 2-3

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**/!\/!\/!\ MALTRAITANCE D'ENFANTS NON-EXPLICITE PRESENTE /!\/!\/!\**

**(Je préfère prévenir même si la "maltraitance est implicite et laissée supposée. Mais comme on dit Prudence est mère de sûreté)**

* * *

**Grog (Drabble)- Partie 2/3**

_Par Timeye_

« Alors comme ça, on vole maintenant ? _**Sale Monstre**_ ! »

Allen recula légèrement, craintif « Je ne suis pas un vol- ! »

La première giffle partit. Cosimov était dans une colère noire

« J'suis ni un voleur ni un mons- ! » retenta Allen avant de se prendre une autre giffle. « J'ai un no- ! »

« Les monstres n'ont pas besoin de nom. » ria-t-il méchamment. Puis il agrippa l'enfant par les cheveux « Tu vas goûter au sort que je réserve aux voleurs » susurra-t-il en préparant son poing.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

**Thx for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** Honnêtement, je n'ai rien à dire mis à part que je me sens misérable d'avoir écrit ce drabble (;_;)

Gomenasai Allen, c'était pour faire avancer mon histoire :c

Dans la deuxième partie de ce recueil, tu seras aimé et choyé :'3

* * *

**Timeye~**


	22. Ch 22: Grog (Drabble)- Partie 3-3

**Disclaimer: Tous les personages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Grog (Drabble)- Partie 3/3**

_Par Timeye_

« Allen, sors de là. » rétorqua Mana mais l'enfant s'enfonça dans son drap.

Depuis son retour, Allen sanglotait et refusait de se montrer.

« N-non ! J-Je suis un m-monstre ! »

« Tu n'es pas un monstr –»

« SI ! » s'écria Allen, en éjectant la couverture.

Le cœur de Mana s'emplit d'effroi et de tristesse devant sa peau parsemée d'hématomes, son œil noir et enflé, sa lèvre fendue et son visage tuméfié. L'apparence n'avait rien d'humaine.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Allen» le rassura Mana en l'enserrant gentiment. « Cosimov l'est, mais toi non…»

* * *

** Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: (1)** Désolé pour la longue attente -.-' Cette fanfiction n'est pas en hiatus :3

Je recevais ma mamie durant deux semaines (je la vois ts les 3-4 ans), par conséquent, j'étais moins sur l'ordi...

**(2)** J'avoue que le syndrome de la page blanche m'avait atteinte x)

**(3)** Non, Allen n'est pas obsédé par son apparence. Seulement, il se soucie de ce que peut penser Mana... surtout que Cosimov l'a totalement défiguré ;/

**(4)** Pour vous donner une idée d'un visage tuméfié, je vous invite à aller sur Google Image (c'est pas super super à regarder)

* * *

** Timeye~**


	23. Ch 23: Monologue (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Kasura Hoshino**

* * *

**Monologue (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Hey Allen » murmura l'enfant en s'approchant. « J'espère qu't'as pas froid et qu'tu t'sens pas trop seul là où t'es…»

Il épousseta la balle de jonglage jonchant au sol.

« …mais au moins, Cosimov ne t'feras plus souffrir »

L'enfant s'arrêta.

« T'sais, j'suis plus seul maintenant…J'ai Mana » ajouta-t-il gaiement « Il est bizarre et étrange et un peu fou aussi mais… il est gentil… »

« Il m'soigne, m'protège de Cosimov et m'a donné un nom… J'prendrais soin de lui pour toi aussi, 'kay ? Alors, continue à veiller sur nous !»

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** **(1)** Je ne le précise pas, mais Allen (enfant) se recueille sur la tombe d'Allen (chien) durant ce drabble. Je n'ai pas voulu vous embrouiller en mettant "Allen" à la place de "l'enfant"

**(2)** Vous avez dû remarqué mais je poste de façon moins régulière en ce moment. Trois raisons s'expliquent à cela:

\- Syndrome de la page blanche

\- C'est bientôt la rentrée et cela me déprime

\- En ce moment, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à lire des fanfictions d'Esprits Criminels donc j'ai un peu négligé le fandom de DGM... Je suis désolée. D':

* * *

**Timeye~**

* * *

Réponse review(s) anonyme(s):

**Addaline :** J'ai toujours voulue répondre à des reviews sur le nouveau chapitre d'une fic *-* Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voilà :3

J'espères que toutes les choses qui t'arrivent en ce moment passeront bientôt ^^

Je suis contente de connaître le nom de l'un de mes lecteurs anonymes xD Tu t'es auto-exilée ? '^' C'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas répondue à mon MP '0' (j'avais répondue à ta review sur "Que Suis-Je ?" )

Dire que je commençais à me sentir bien :c J'avais presque oublié ce que j'avais fait à Allen -.-'' Allen et Mana sont les meilleurs *-* Malheureusement, je trouve qu'on manque cruellement de fanfictions sur leur relation. Cosimov un sale con ? Tu es trop gentille avec lui xD (Quand j'y pense, on le mentionne juste une fois dans le manga et ça a suffit à me le faire détester)

Toutes les personnes qui me lisent doivent être un peu maso sur les bords de toute fançon xD Tu es allée voir les visages tuméfiées ? *-* C'est assez... voilà quoi x(

J'ai encore besoin de Cosimov mais après, tu pourras le boxer tant que tu veux :3

Merci pour les compliments, en espérant que les autres chapitres continueront à te plaire


	24. Ch 24: Perdre les eaux (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Perdre les eaux (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Pourquoi le doc' est là ? »

« Hé bien… Beth a enfin perdu les eaux Cela signifie qu'elle v-»

« Je sais ce'qu'ça signifie. » le coupa Allen. Fixant la tente, il ajouta « Si elle l'avait recraché plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas souffert. »

« Recraché ? » releva Mana, surpris

« Bah oui. Elle aurait dû recracher le bébé quand elle voyait son ventre grossir ! Pas étonnant qu'elle est perdue ses os ! » expliqua-t-il fièrement. « Dis Mana, pourquoi elle l'a avalé d'abord ? »

Mana retenu son rire pour ne pas vexer l'enfant.

* * *

**Thank you for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: (1)** Beth est une dompteuse fictive.

**(2) **Il fallait que j'écrive un drabble avec cette expression xD . Pendant longtemps (jusqu'en fin 6ème, début 5ème), j'ai compris l'expression "perdre les os"et non "_perdre les eaux_". Du coup, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les os se brisaient lors d'un accouchement ni comment ils s'auto-réparaient... Ah innocence révolue xD (j'étais vraiment stupide) L'intervention de la sage-femme, en 4ème, m'a ouvert les yeux ;/ C'était... brutal xD

Pour le "Pourquoi elle l'a avalé ?" , c'est tiré d'un fait réel x)

**(3)** Avec la rentrée est toutes les modifications que ça engendre, le rythme de parution sera modifiée. J'essayerais donc de poster un chapitre tous les week-ends ou tous les mercredis ou tous les mercredis et week-ends... ^^' Ça dépendra de mon temps libre.

* * *

**Timeye~**

* * *

Réponse review(s) anonyme(s):

**Adda:** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour ton grand plaisir ^.^

Ça fait vraiment bizarre, en effet x) Désolée de t'avoir donnée le bourdon de mon matin xD

Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour voir des sentiments mais je suis contente de réussir à les transmettre ^^ On m'a toujours reproché de trop développer; par conséquent, écrire des drabbles est un vrai challenge. C'est parfois frustrant de ne pouvoir qu'écrire 100 mots mais ça me permet d'être concise :3

Mais non, je ne m'en fous pas x) J'ai déjà vécue plusieurs fois la même chose lorsque je vais en vacances dans un VVF, où il faut aller à l'accueil pour avoir de la wifi '^'

Ne parle pas de rentrée... T.T Ça me rappelle que je devrais bosser mon TPE, mon bac de français et mon bac de sciences... On peut dire que tes profs sont sympas xD Pour ma part, on a déjà fini un chapitre en Histoire (Croissance économique et mondialisation depuis 1850 Ô.Ô) et j'ai déjà un DS (Devoir Surveillé) D;

Je pense que personne n'aime Cosimov x) Je veux bien le tenir le temps que tu le boxes mais il faudra que tu le partages avec une autre auteur((e)?)

Au prochain chapitre,

Timeye~


	25. Ch 25: La neige (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**La neige (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Grrr... Je déteste la neige » murmura Allen

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Mana « Pourquoi donc ? »

L'enfant acquiesça. « C'est froid et c'est chiant à enlever »

« Langage, Allen. »le reprit Mana, mi sérieux-mi amusé. « Il est plus correct d'employer les mots ''difficile'', ''pénible'' ou encore ''embêtant '' » L'enfant leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais...la neige offre diverses options pour s'amuser » entama Mana

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sur! ...As-tu déjà construit un bonhomme de neige ? » s'exclama le clown

« Non. »

« Alors, allons-y ! »

* * *

**Thank you for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** Chers et chères lecteurs/lectrices, je vous dois des excuses et des explications.

Je vous demande pardon pour le rythme très irrégulier de parution que j'ai pris ces derniers temps... ;/

**1)** Jusqu'à présent, j'écrivais sous Microsotft Office mais ma version est arrivée à expiration donc j'ai du passer sous Open Office... Malheureusement, cet outil bureautique ne permet pas d'avoir directement accès au nombre de mots écrits , ce qui n'est pas pratique pour écrire un drabble

**2)** Il y a eu la rentrée et durant toutes ces semaines, je n'avais pas un moment pour moi... Entre les prises de notes à recopier au propre, le TPE à travailler, les DS, les exposés en anglais préparer et devoir se lever tôt pour prendre un bus blindé... -.-"

Mes semaines ne furent pas de tout repos... xD

**3)** Pour tout autre information sur le rythme de publication, merci de se référer à mon profil :3

* * *

**Timeye~**


	26. Ch 26: L'Esprit de Noël (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

_Just have a little pray for the whole victim' families and friends during Paris' terrorist attack..._

* * *

**Noël (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« N'est-ce pas agréable de voir tous ces passants, le sourire aux lèvres ? » dit-il gaiement

« Non » déclara Allen, boudeur. « J'trouve ça pathétique »

Mana regarda l'enfant, abasourdi.

Allen haussa les épaules « Ils ont tous l'air débile ... plus que d'habitude... J'vois pas c'qu'ils trouvent à Noël »

« Noël est une joyeuse période, Allen ~ » sourit Mana « Une période spéciale~ »

« Bah ça a toujours été un jour comme les autres pour moi » déclara l'enfant, les yeux perdus dans le vague

Et ce jour-là, Mana comprit que l'enfant n'avait jamais célébré cet événement.

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: (1)** Je suis impardonnable et vous doit de nombreuses explications quant'à la parution tardive de ce chapitre -3- :

\- Je m'étais achetée un nouvel ordinateur cet été et impossible de retrouver le CD d'installation Microsoft Word Office... J'ai donc du mettre TOUS mes écrits en pause momentanément... Puis, la carte-mère de l'ordinateur familial est mort donc j'étais dans l'impossibilité d'écrire (Heureusement, que j'avais transféré tous mes dossiers avant)

Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai trouvé un bon logiciel de remplacement qui me permet d'écrire librement ;/

\- J'ai littéralement été envahie par la tonne de travail du premier trimestre... Dès le vendredi de la rentrée, un devoir en classe avait été programmé... (Je tape celui qui dit que les 1eL sont des glandeurs -3-) Puis honnêtement, entre le TPE, les patatis et les patatas, je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire

\- Je n'avais plus d'inspiration

\- J'avais très mal géré mon temps... Même si toutes mes excuses sont vraies, rien n'excuse une si longue absence... Je n'ai pas assurée et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir rédigé des chapitres d'avance au lieu de faire la sieste xD

**(2)** Pardon à tous les lecteurs qui suivent ce recueil

* * *

**Timeye~**


	27. Ch 27: Il y a un an (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Il y a un an... (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

Il y a un an, son existence était un enfer.

Il y a un an, il n'était qu'un vulgaire gamin.

Il y a un an, il n'était qu'un monstre au bras difforme.

Il y a un an, il était exploité par Cosimov.

Il y a un an, il ne connaissait pas l'Amour.

Il y a un an, la solitude était sa seule amie.

Il y a un an, personne ne se serait soucié de sa mort.

... Pour tous rien n'avait changé ; pour Allen, tout était différent. Il partageait désormais sa vie avec Mana~

* * *

**Thank you for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: **Je n'ai qu'une seule excuse pour la non-parution du chapitre de la semaine dernière : Loic Nottet passait sur DALS le soir-même xD (sa prestation sur "Chandelier" m'avait sidérée)

* * *

**Timeye~**


	28. Ch 28: Cauchemar (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Cauchemar (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

_« Mana ? » quémande l'enfant en somnolant_

_Silence_

_« Mana ? Tu pourrais répondre...» grommelle-t-il_

_Le silence lui répond._

_Lentement, Allen ouvre les yeux._

_Son cœur manque un battement ; ses yeux s'emplissent d'effroi ; son âme se brise : la couche est froide, et la tente, vide._

_Une larme s'échappe suivit de ses consœurs. L'enfant se sent stupide, l'enfant se sent trahi._

_« Tu m'avais promis...» sanglote-t-il « ... et comme un idiot, je t'ai cru» _

« Tout va bien Allen? » s'enquit Mana, entendant des sanglots

En réponse, des petites mains l'enserrent et le silence revient.

* * *

**Thank you for the reading ~**

* * *

**NdT: (1)** En l'honneur des 2000 vues, je rédigerais un chapitre bonus ;) Et je vous laisse le choix :D

Ce chapitre est pour vous donc n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos idées :D

**(2)** Rythme de parution en yaourt pour les prochaines semaines car mes bacs blancs arrivent et la date limite du TPE également -.-

De mon côté, je rédige des chapitres en avance

* * *

**Timeye~**


	29. Ch 29: Chuuuuuuuut! (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Chuuuuuuuut... ! (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

_Un coup. Un autre. L'enfant n'a pas mal ;_

_Combien de fois ce poing s'est-il abattu sur son torse frêle ? Sur ses bras ? Sur son visage ?_

_Combien de blessures avait-il dû_** lui** _cacher ?_

_Une insulte. Une autre. L'enfant n'entend plus ;_

_Combien de fois cette bouche avait-elle proférée des paroles assassines ? Des menaces ? Des malédictions ?_

_Combien de larmes avait-il ravaler pour ne pas_** l**_'inquiéter ?_

«Tu n'es qu'un monstre Red » _Un coup. Une insulte. L'enfant supporte._

«Bientôt Mana saura...» _L'enfant tremble._

«...et il t'abandonnera !»

Une larme s'écoule.

* * *

**Thank you for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: (1)** Je l'ai marqué sur ma bio mais je le redis encore: "Le rythme de parution sera un vrai yaourt ce mois-ci"

J'ai les bacs blancs dans deux semaines, le TPE à finir, des DS qui pleuvent toutes les semaines... Je pourrai poster des chapitres chaque semaine mais je veux vous offrir des chapitres de qualité. Pour ce décrire en 5 mots, un chanteur que j'affectionne a dit: "_Je suis perfectionniste... aïe, aïe" car ça fait mal d'être perfectionniste._

Et je confirme, ça fait très mal x.x

**(2)** Non, je ne suis pas vengée de ma semaine pourrie sur le pauvre Allen -3-

Je ne suis pas comme ça voyant... .

**(3)** Pour ce chapitre, je m'inspire essentiellement du -Man Reverse 3, tome qui relate l'enfance d'Allen au cirque.

**(4)** "**lui**" et "**l**" se réfère à Mana.

Vous l'aurez compris, Allen est en train de se faire battre par Cosimov

* * *

**Timeye~**


	30. Ch 30: Habitude (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Habitude (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

**L'enfant rentrera tard cette fois-ci encore.**

L'odeur du fer rouillé se dégagera de ses habits sales et troués

Et ses larmes dessineront des sillons de glaces sous ses yeux bouffis.

Cette fois-ci encore, l'enfant tardera à pénétrer dans la tente.

Avec la froide neige, il nettoiera ses blessures.

**Le clown veillera tard cette fois-ci encore.**

Il attendra, désespéré, l'arrivé du garçon

Puis feindra le sommeil en l'entendant rentrer.

Cette fois-ci encore, le clown sentira l'enfant se poster à son chevet.

Les membres tremblant, il tâtera le lit pour vérifier sa présence

Puis s'abandonnera aux bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the waiting and the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: (1)** J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à respecter mes engagements, et celui que j'ai pris est de ne jamais abandonner mes écrits !

Donc, n'ayez rien à craindre, je mènerais ce projet jusqu'au bout ;D

**(2)** Comme convenu, je vous mets l'accès à mon TPE ici dont j'ai passé l'oral lundi. (le lien est joint à ma bio)

A marquer dans la barre de recherche Google:_ Sujet du TPE: La typographie, moyen d'expression artistique et littéraire _(c'est un blog blogspot)

**(3)** Je tenais à vous remercier pour cette longue attente. Le rythme de parution sera bientôt régulier voire plus soutenu ;) Plusieurs projets sont également en cours, des one-shots entre autres :)

**(4)** Bientôt 3000 vues ! Merci beaucoup ! :D Si vous voulez un chapitre spécial, faîtes-le moi savoir par review ou par MP

* * *

**Timeye~**


	31. Ch 31: Tooth Fairy (Drabble)- Partie 1-3

**Disclaimer: Tous les personages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Tooth Fairy (Drabble)- Partie 1/3**

_Par Timeye_

Allen regarda Mana l'air dubitatif « Tu n'te moques pas de moi ? »

« Ai-je l'habitude de me moquer de toi ? » demanda-t'il en souriant.

« Oui »

« Allen... » murmura Mana, de grosses larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. « Tu brises mon cœur... »

Allen détourna le regard, ennuyé. « Donc tu te moquais bien de moi... »

« Non ! » Ses larmes disparurent soudainement. « T'ai-je déjà menti ? »

« Mais les fées n'existe- ! »

« Alors ? »

« ...Non» répondit-il, fixant la dent de lait dans sa main.

* * *

**Thank you for the reading~**

* * *

**Ndt: (1)** Cette fanfiction ne sera pas abandonnée :)

* * *

**Timeye~**


	32. Ch 32: Tooth Fairy (Drabble)- Partie 2-3

**Dislclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Tooth Fairy (Drabble)- Partie 2/3**

_Par Timeye_

Allen était assis sur son lit. Il attrapa la dent et l'observa sous tout les angles : il hésitait

Croire ou ne pas croire Mana ?

Placer ou ne pas placer la dent sous l'oreiller ?

D'un côté, l'existence d'une fée lui paraissait stupide.

D'un autre côté, Mana ne lui avait jamais menti.

« Ce truc n'est même pas un oreiller » murmura-t-il pour lui-même « Mais... avec une pièce, je pourrais lui offrir un cadeau » sourit-il

Il déposa soigneusement la dent sous un vieux tissu rembourré de paille sans savoir qu'un certain clown feignait le sommeil pour l'observer.

* * *

**Thank you for the reading~**

* * *

**Timeye~**


	33. Ch 33: Tooth Fairy (Drabble)- Partie 3-3

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Tooth Fairy (Drabble)- Partie 3/3**

_Par Timeye_

« MANA ! » s'écria joyeusement Allen « Elle est passée ! Elle est passée ! Elle est pas- »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Allen » murmura le clown, groggy, en s'étirant

« Oui, oui, bonjour... REGARDE ! »

Allen brandit fièrement les quelques pence qui s'étaient retrouvés sous son ''oreiller''. C'était la première fois que Mana voyait l'enfant si heureux.

« Et que comptes-tu faire de tout cet argent ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement

« C'est une surprise » répondit-il en le graciant d'un sourire.« Pour une fois, les coups de Cosimov m'auront été utiles »murmura Allen.

* * *

**Thanks for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: (1)** Voilà, c'était une petite note de douceur. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc mais il faut bien que j'écrive des chapitres légers de temps en temps. Pour ce qui ne l'aurait pas compris, Allen a perdu une dent des suites des violences subites par Cosimov. J'ai préféré le laisser suggérer plutôt que d'en faire un chapitre à part entière.

**(2)** On a dépassé les 3000 vues, merci beaucoup :D

**(3)** Ça fait un peu plus d'un an que le premier chapitre fut posté sur ce site. Je dois vous avouez que cette fanfiction a radicalement dévié de mon projet initial mais ce n'est pas plus mal... ;)

* * *

**Timeye~**


	34. Ch 34: Décision (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

_italique_= souvenir

* * *

**Décision (Drabble)**

**Sous-titre: Souvenir du troisième dimanche de juin**

_Par Timeye_

_« Promet-le Mana ! »_

_« C'est promis. Je n'ouvrirais pas mes yeux»._

_« Bon… »_

_Mana sentit des bras maladroits s'appuyer sur ses épaules puis une brute pression fugace s'écraser contre sa joue._

_Mana ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa l'enfant, l'air hébété. Red devint blême, puis son visage s'empourpra furieusement. Il balbutia quelques mots incohérents avant de s'enfuir précipitamment._

_oOo_

Mana observa la forme endormie de l'enfant en souriant. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis se leva. Sa décision était prise.

Il quitta la tente, jetant un ultime regard à Allen.

* * *

**Thank you for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: (1)** Un chapitre volontairement énigmatique pour voir faire patienter jusqu'à la fin de mes épreuves... soit le 27 juin

**(2)** Le prochain chapitre paraitra au plus tard le 1/07

* * *

**Timeye~**


	35. Ch 35: Confrontation (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Confrontation (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Non ?! »

« Non»

Cosimov cracha une bouffée de fumée « L'mioche reste ici. Pas question d'aller vag'bonder. Il m'aide dans les tâches, j'lui offre l'hospitalité»

« Il vous aide ?! Vous l'exploit-»

« C'est l'gosse qui l'a voulu. Il f'sait des représentations avant.»

« Vraiment ?»

«V'savez... les gens ils aiment qu'ça voir les monstres enchaînés dans une cage. C'est qu'ça paye bi- »

Le coup partit, fort et puissant. Cosimov gémit sur le sol, le nez en sang.

«Je ne vous laisserais plus jamais faire du mal à Allen. Jamais » susurra froidement Mana à son oreille.

* * *

**Thank you for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: (1) **Vous l'attendiez, il est enfin là ! J'aurais tant voulu que Mana le passe à tabac mais Mana vaut beaucoup mieux que ça -.-

**(2)** On arrive vers la fin de la première partie ( ;-;)

* * *

**Timeye~**


	36. Ch 36: Adieu (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Adieu (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

« Hey Allen » murmura le clown en s'approchant. « Je suis venu te dire adieu... »

Il épousseta la balle de jonglage qui n'en avait plus que le nom : « Nos chemins se séparent ici, cher camarade»

Mana se tut un instant. « _Never stop, keep walking_... Je pense que l'heure est venu d'aller de l'avant » murmura-t-il doucement

« Il faut croire que la vie sédentaire n'est pas faite pour moi..., et puis je n'aimais pas cet endroit... »

« Repose en paix mon ami, tu vas me manquer.» prononça-t-il en se relevant

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

**Thx for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** Cette fanfiction ne sera jamais abandonnée ;)

* * *

**Timeye~**


	37. Ch 37: Broken (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Broken ****(Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

Il veut crier. Il veut pleurer.

Mais ses yeux demeurent secs et sa bouche demeure close.

L'enfant reste pantois.

Ses jambes tremblent, menacent de céder

_Mana part_

_._

Il se sent trahit. Il se sent idiot.

Idiot de l'avoir cru, d'avoir cru qu'on l'aimait, d'avoir cru qu'on l'aimerait.

L'enfant a mal.

.

Sa vision se brouille, ses lèvres balbutient.

L'enfant pleure, l'enfant crie.

Ses jambes cèdent, il s'écroule.

_Mana part_

_._

Son cœur saigne. Son âme hurle.

_Mana part. Mana part. Mana part._

Ses espoirs s'envolent. Le désespoir l'enveloppe.

_Mana part. Cosimov ne mentait pas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Les promesses ne sont jamais que des mots._

* * *

**Thx for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** Je suis de retour sur ce fandom

* * *

**Timeye~**


	38. Ch 38: Douce Nuit (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Douce Nuit (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

**L'enfant ne tarde pas tard cette nuit.**

L'odeur du fer rouillé ne se dégage de ses habits sales et troués

Mais des larmes dessinent des sillons de glaces sous ses yeux bouffis.

Sans bruit, il se glisse sous ses maigres couvertures

Le cœur vide et l'âme absente.

**Le clown veillait tard cette fois-ci encore.**

Il attendait, désespéré, l'arrivé du garçon

Puis feignit le sommeil en l'entendant rentrer.

Or le clown ne sentit pas l'enfant se poster à son chevet,

Ni ses membres tremblants tâter le bout du lit.

Le silence régna en maître cette nuit-là. Un vent glacial s'était installé.

* * *

**Thx for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT:** **(1)** Merci à tous qui lisent encore cette fanfiction et à celles qui commentent. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir ^^

**(2)** Comme on touche à la fin de la première partie, je suis ouverte à vos propositions. Si vous voulez un chapitre spécial, faite-moi signe

* * *

**Timeye~**


	39. Ch 39: Prière Muette (Drabble)

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Prière muette (Drabble)**

_Par Timeye_

Ses prunelles grises se ferment. Un souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres bleutés. Ses mains se joignent difficilement, son bras gauche étant paralysé par le froid.

Allen prend une profonde inspiration il avait souvent observé Mana le faire.

« J-Je...Ergh..Bonjour ? J-Je sais qu'j''ai jamais cru en toi..vous » Il se sent stupide « Ecoutez, j'sais que j'suis maudit..un démon qui mérite pas d'exister, tout l'monde le dit. Mais... please, ne m'enlevez pas Mana ! Il s'moque de mon bras gauche ! Il m'a même donné un nom ! il m'aim- »

Ses bras s'affaissent. Il se tait

.

.

.

_Bullshit_

* * *

**Thx for the reading~**

* * *

**NdT: (1)** Bonjour à tous, je demande pardon à tous ceux qui lisent ce recueil de drabbles... Je n'ai pas assuré la publication pour plusieurs raisons:

\- Cette année je passais le bac donc je ne trouvais plus le temps d'écrire

\- J'ai changé de fandoms donc je n'avais plus d'inspiration

\- Depuis octobre 2016, je fais partie d'un groupe twitter très actif qui promeut l'artiste belge: Loic Nottet ( L0oiic) ! Je vous invite fortement à découvrir son univers :)

**(2)** Je viens de rereregarder FMA Brotherhood et très prochainement, je me remettrais à DGM ^^

**(3)** J'ai décidé de combattre mes vieux démons en ouvrant un compte Wattpad pour publier mes écrits personnels. Je n'ai rien encore posté pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tardé :)

**(4)** Je suis toujours ouverte à vos suggestions

* * *

Timeye~


End file.
